A Man's World
by Aozora no Renn
Summary: Sawada Tsunako tries to live her life as normally as she can, but that's hard to do when your guardian is a hitman who wants to make you the perfect mafia boss. She also has a secret that only said guardian and one other person know. This secret is the only thing that has kept her alive these past ten years. So what happens when a new student arrives at the school...Full Sum inside
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary:** Sawada Tsunako tries to live her life as normally as she can, but that's hard to do when your guardian is a hitman who wants to make you the perfect mafia boss. She also has a secret that only said guardian and one other person know. This secret is the only thing that has kept her alive these past ten years. So what happens when a new student arrives at the school and he finds out that Sawada Tsunako is actually Sawada Tsunayoshi heir to the most powerful mafia family in history? Well let's just say that things go downhill from there.

**A/N: **Now then, before I confuse the absolute crap out of people, Tsuna is describe as male when speaking in his or Reborn's P.O.V otherwise he will be described as female. Also Tsuna is always Tsunako whenever he leaves the house. Tsuna also lives with Reborn for reasons that will be explained as the story progresses.  
Okay, I really should try to keep my plot bunnies from running rampant because things like this tend to happen. Also if too many people find this confusing I will go back and change the pronouns of Tsuna when he is at school. And one last thing, the title is temporary. I had no idea what to call it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KHR, it belongs to Akira Amano.

**Warning:** Probable OOC-ness, Fem!Tsuna disguise, cursing(mostly Gokudera but too much exposure cause others to pick up the habit)

"Blah Blah Blah." – Tsuna speaking

'Blah Blah Blah.' – Tsuna writing

"Blah 'Blah' Blah." – Tsuna quoting

* * *

_The sound of screaming startled the child awake. He jumped out of his bed and went to his closet. Remembering what he had been told if something like this happened, he went straight into it and hid underneath the pile of clothes that had pooled at the bottom. He kept quiet and as still as he possibly could._

_The door to his room opened and the boy held his breath. He listened carefully as the intruder walked in and looked around his bedroom. When they moved closer to his closet he made sure not to move at all. He heard the subtle creak of floorboards and the swish of clothes that meant the intruder had turned quickly. _

"_My mother always told me to shoot first and ask questions later. But you know what I think?" The boy let out a soft gasp at the voice and another when he heard a thump close to where he was. The closet doors opened and the boy jumped out of them and into the arms of a teen wearing a suit. Said teen smirked and rested his fedora on top of the child's brown hair._

"_Asking questions is stupid." The child finished for the teen, looking down at the intruder. The intruder was a man who looked about 35 years old and his cropped hair was already starting to turn grey. He was gaping at the suited teen and the child in his arms. The suited teen cocked his gun again and pointed at the intruders head. Seeing this, the child quickly pulled the fedora down to cover his eyes as the sound of a gunshot pierced through the room._

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi opened his eyes just as a large hammer was about to make its way onto his face. He quickly rolled out of the way, before turning to glare at its wielder. Reborn smirked down at him before looking over at the clock. Tsuna followed his gaze before giving a quick shriek and jumping out of bed. He had about fifteen minutes to get ready or else he would definitely be late for school.

Running over to his closet he began to pull out everything he needed, before rushing into the bathroom. After quick glance around the room to make sure everything was there, he started his routine for turning into Tsunako. The undergarments were first. He had been given a special bra from Reborn on his twelfth birthday to make it look like he had some breasts. The gift had been received with quite a lot of cursing and red faces.

After the undergarments were the bike shorts and school uniform. Tsuna was very particular about wearing the bike shorts under the skirt. He felt that the skirt was too short and that most guys are perverts who will use any opportunity to look at a girl's panties, even if that girl happened to actually be a guy.

Once the uniform was on, Tsuna had to try and tame his gravity-defying brown mop of hair and put it under a wig cap. On a good day it took about five minutes, but today it took at least ten. Tsuna knew that he couldn't rush it – after all ten years of a cover shouldn't be ruined by a stupid mistake – so he had to make sure that everything was perfect.

With the wig cap securely in place, Tsuna reached for the wig that had been resting on the Styrofoam head that sat on the vanity. The wig had caramel brown locks – the same colour as Tsuna's eyes – that normally would reach just past his shoulder blades, but had been tied up into two high pigtails. He carefully situated the wig on his head and, once it was sitting right, secured it with bobby pins. When he was satisfied with his hair, he quickly put some lip balm on before rushing downstairs and into the kitchen.

Reborn was sitting in one of the chairs with a stop watch in his hand. When Tsuna arrived in the kitchen panting, he stopped the timer.

"Fourteen minutes and twenty seven seconds. Not your best time but at least you wouldn't have been late." Reborn commented as Tsuna reached out to grab some of the toast that was sitting on the table. He froze in the middle of doing so when he realised what Reborn had said. Reborn watched as Tsuna turned his head jerkily to face him.

"'Wouldn't have been late'?" he asked the man. Reborn jerked his head in the direction of the windows. It was still dark outside and when Tsuna glanced at the microwave the clock read five o'clock. He slumped down in one of the chairs before turning to glare at the man. Reborn smirked and then picked up his mug.

"Also remember to bring your notebook with you this time." Reborn stated as he slid a book across the table to Tsuna. Tsuna looked down at it before moving it off to the side.

"Why bother? It's not like anyone wants to speak to 'Dame-Tsuna the freaky mute chick'." He muttered before reaching out to grab some toast. Reborn sighed before flicking a piece of crust at him.

"I get the feeling that people will talk to you today." Reborn said when he looked in his direction. Tsuna just scoffed and went back to his toast. Reborn had said that exact sentence every time Tsuna had wanted to leave the notebook at home or spoke about no one wanting to speak to him.

Tsuna busied himself with going over his homework while he waited for the time for school to get closer. He made sure that the answers that most of the answers were wrong, tossing in a few that were right to surprise the teachers. It didn't take as long as he hoped so he set about cleaning part of the house instead.

Finally it was time for school. He picked up his bag and, after a moment's hesitation, his notebook before walking out of the house and locking the door. Reborn had left earlier, calling out something about a job interview, so it fell to Tsuna to make sure the house was locked up. After triple checking that everything was, he started on his way to Namimori middle school.

* * *

"Hey did you hear? There's a new student coming today."

"Really? Do you know if it is a boy or a girl?"

"Guy from what I heard. Also I heard that he is a foreigner."

"Kyaa, really? Oh god I hope he is good looking."

The rumours were flying around the moment Tsuna had taken a step into the school ground. They were even worse in his classroom. He sighed before sitting down in his seat, ignoring the girls behind him that were sighing dreamily. Idiots, he thought, they don't even know if he will be in our class or not. Tsuna shook his head slightly as the teacher opened the door.

"Okay, okay settle down. Now as most of you have surely heard, there will be a new student joining us today." With that he waved to someone behind the door to come in. The door slid open and in walked a teen with chin length silver hair that curled out slightly towards the ends. His emerald green eyes were set in a glare that had the guys gulping and the girls fangirling. The way his uniform was on it was clear that he did not know the rules. The shirt was undone and his red t-shirt was showing underneath. All the jewellery that he had on was also a violation to the rules. He had multiple rings and a few chains around his neck. Tsuna could hear a few girls gushing over how he was so handsome and that they were definitely making a fan club.

"Introduce yourself please." The teacher motioned for him to stand up the front.

"Gokudera Hayato." Was all he said before he resumed glaring at the class. His eyes rested on Tsuna's and he felt a shiver go down his spine. It was similar to how he felt whenever Reborn cranked up his killing intent. Tsuna decided then that it would be in his best interest to stay away from the new kid.

* * *

Apparently fate didn't like Tsuna because he was paired up with Gokudera for the assignment that their history teacher gave them. Tsuna sighed as he made his way over to where the teen was sitting.

'I'm Sawada Tsunako. I look forward to working with you.' He wrote in his notebook before showing it to Gokudera. Gokudera just glared at him so Tsuna looked down at the handout they had been given. Each pair had been given a Greek God or Goddess that they would have to research and then make a poster out of their findings. Tsuna and Gokudera had been given Athena and were currently looking through several history books to find information on Athena. Other groups had gone to the computer room to research on the internet, but Tsuna wasn't brave enough to go ask Gokudera if he wanted to go there as well.

Gokudera grabbed one of the books and opened it. Tsuna followed his example and they spent the rest of the lesson in silence looking though the text books and writing down bits of information they found.

* * *

The rest of the day was smooth sailing until the last class of the day, Physical Education, the one subject that Tsuna hates with complete passion. Today for some reason the teacher was allowing the class to mingle, so the boy and girls decided that they wanted to play Bombardment*.

As usual when the teams were picked Tsuna was the last person. There were an odd number of people so one of the teams would have more. Tsuna had offered to watch instead, but the teacher had said that she was expected to participate.

"You guys can have Dame-Tsuna. We are being generous."

"No we insist that you have Dame-Tsuna." The banter went back and forth with the teacher just watching. Tsuna sighed before starting to move away from the group, trying to leave without being noticed.

"Tsuna can join our team." The voice made Tsuna freeze on the spot and turn to face the speaker. It was Yamamoto Takeshi, the male idol and baseball star of Namimori Middle School, who had spoken. His team mates were all looking at him with mouths hanging open.

"Well I suppose that would be fair, considering we have got Yamamoto on our team." One the boys spoke out. Tsuna was shaking his head, but was ignored when the teacher told him to move. He sighed in defeat before walking over to the line his team was standing behind.

The game proceeded without a hitch, with Tsuna standing in the background. It was a good strategy until all his team members got out and he was the last person. He stood shaking and managed to dodge all of the balls somehow. His team was actually cheering for him when he went to pick up a ball.

"Aim for the backboard." They all chanted. He nodded and tried to calm himself down. After taking a deep breath, he threw the ball. It was like the world slowed down as the ball through the air. Every pair of eyes was watching the ball as it sailed towards the backboard, just missing the edge of it and sailing past. It was a miracle that the ball wasn't caught, but it was immediately picked up by Nakamura Katashi who was a member of the baseball team and known for his hard throws.

Tsuna mentally shrieked when the ball started travelling towards him. For some stupid reason he decided to close his eyes with his hands out in front of him to protect his face. He stood there for bit before he felt and heard the tell-tale thump of ball hitting flesh. When he opened his eyes he saw his team mates looking at him in shock and the other team in both shock and despair. Then he looked down at his hand and saw that the ball was gripped tightly in his hands. He looked up when he felt a hand clap his shoulder and saw Yamamoto smiling at him.

"Good job. We can win this now." He said as he picked up another ball. Tsuna nodded before going and gathering the rest of the balls.

The war that waged on was fierce. Tsuna was slightly scared at the intense look Yamamoto had as he threw the ball, but he would always smile afterwards. Sometimes Tsuna would take a chance to through the ball at the opposition but he made sure to throw it in a way that would be impossible to catch and then he would run away to go and gather more balls for Yamamoto.

It was close to the end of the lesson when the game finally ended. Tsuna had had a klutz attack when he was near one of the cones and had kicked it with his foot, falling in the process. When he looked up he saw that, to his horror, all five cones had been knocked over by that one cone.

His team made him the one who had to clean up the equipment because of that. He didn't complain as he felt that he deserved it. As the bell rang he made his way around the gym to pick up all the balls and cones from the game, while the rest of the students left the school. Tsuna sighed quietly as he walked into the storeroom to put the equipment away.

Once he was done he made his way to the locker room to get changed, only to find his clothes sitting in the hallway and the rooms locked. He sighed once more before gathering his things and making his way to the storeroom. The teachers didn't come into the storeroom once school was over, and the DC wouldn't be coming around for another ten minutes, which gave him time to get changed in the room. He didn't want to, but he had no choice anymore. After sighing for a third time he started to get changed, not hearing the footsteps approaching the storeroom.

* * *

Gokudera was fuming. He can't believe that the stupid teachers had actually taken his cigarettes away from him. For one thing, he needed it because of his dynamites, and for another he was craving his nicotine. He made his way to the teacher's office and quickly calmed himself down before knocking. The teacher decided that it would be a good time to lecture him about the health effects of smoking. Gokudera was thinking that the teacher was very lucky that he didn't have his cigarettes or the guy would be a smoking piece of charcoal by now.

"Now then Gokudera, please refrain from smoking during class please. I placed your cigarettes in the gym storeroom. It won't be locked so you can retrieve them from there." Gokudera turned and left as soon as those words left the teacher's mouth. He didn't care if he was going to get in trouble for it; he needed a damn cigarette.

The storeroom wasn't that far away from the teacher's office, for which Gokudera was grateful. He walked as quickly as he could – not quite running, but very close – and he arrived in no time.

"Stupid fucking teacher. He was so lucky that I didn't have my cigarettes and that I had been told –" Gokudera muttered as he opened the door, but stopped at the sight that he saw in front of him. The girl that he had been paired up with in History, Sawada Tsunako he remembered, was in the middle of getting changed in the middle of the room. That would've stopped anyone; the sight of a girl getting changed. But that wasn't what stopped him.

His eyes had been drawn to the girl's cloth less bottom half, like any other guys would, before he quickly averted his eyes. He blushed and looked anywhere else but the 'girl', as he realised that Sawada Tsunako was anything but a girl.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He heard her, I mean him, scream as he turned tail and ran. It was only after he did, did he remember about his cigarettes.

* * *

*Bombardment is a game that we play here in Australia. It is similar to Dodge ball, where you throw balls at each other, however there are slight differences. For example, there are five cones set up at the back of the court behind each team. Another one is that your whole team can come back in if someone from your team hits a designated spot, usually the backboard of a basketball ring or sometimes they have to get it in the ring. To win the game you either have to get everyone on the other team out or knock down all the cones the other team has.

**A/N:** Well here is my chapter. I am really sorry if it confused people and if it confused practically everyone I promise I will go through and change the pronouns if it would help.  
Can you leave a review and tell me what you think, any spelling or grammar mistakes, or helpful tips and tricks? Please and Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Full Summary:** Sawada Tsunako tries to live her life as normally as she can, but that's hard to do when your guardian is a hitman who wants to make you the perfect mafia boss. She also has a secret that only said guardian and one other person know. This secret is the only thing that has kept her alive these past ten years. So what happens when a new student arrives at the school and he finds out that Sawada Tsunako is actually Sawada Tsunayoshi heir to the most powerful mafia family in history? Well let's just say that things go downhill from there.

**A/N: **So this story has got me going. I literally sat down and typed it in one sitting and was happy with it. This is a new achievement and will go down in my history books.  
Now then, apologies in advance for the extreme OOC-ness of Gokudera. He hasn't become the loyal puppy dog we all know and love yet, but it may happen in the future sometime.  
On with the story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KHR, it belongs to Akira Amano.

**Warning:** Probable OOC-ness, Fem!Tsuna disguise, cursing(mostly Gokudera but too much exposure cause others to pick up the habit)

"Blah Blah Blah." – Tsuna speaking

'Blah Blah Blah.' – Tsuna writing

"Blah 'Blah' Blah." – Tsuna quoting

_Blah blah blah _– Thoughts. (Italics that are separated by line breaks are flashbacks)

* * *

"_Hey Reborn, will Mama, Papa and Grandpa be alright." Tsuna asked quietly as they moved through the mansion. _

"_I'm sure they will be okay." He reassured the boy. _

"_Right now, we need to be quiet and find a place where we can hide for the time being." Tsuna nodded his head and fell silent. Reborn nodded once and crept forward. They had reached a door that could lead them outside and away from the mansion, and they were making sure that they wouldn't be seen when they left._

_A group of men walked past and Reborn quickly moved into the shadow of a statue. He had never liked that statue, but was grateful that it was there now. After the men left his sight, he crept forwards again. Tsuna had moved to cling on his back so that he could move easier. The boy seemed to know how to move and when, so it helped rather than hindered him. _

_He was about to open the door when he heard footsteps and voices approaching. The statue was too far away now, so he moved into the shadows beside the doorway. On his back, Tsuna froze and they both watched with fear increasing at each step. The voices got closer and Reborn moved into a position that would be more comfortable to stand in before freezing. Unfortunately, this position caused his hair to tickle Tsuna's nose. _

_Before Tsuna could warn him, the voices turned into people that they could see. Tsuna watched in horror as they got closer, while the need to sneeze built in his nose. Reborn had sensed it and was praying that the people had moved on before he sneezed. The people seemed to moving as slowly as they possibly could and Tsuna knew that he wasn't going to last much longer. _

_When the people had nearly crossed the room, Tsuna nudged Reborn. Reborn nodded slightly and began to creep towards the door. He started opening it and winced when it creaked. The people didn't turn so he opened it even wider. When it was wide enough that he would be able to slip through, Reborn thought they would be able to get away without a hassle. But then Tsuna sneezed._

_It wasn't just a simple cute little sneeze; it was an explosive, throw-your-head-forward-and-hit-whatever-is-in-front-of-you-with-said-head sneeze. His head hit the back of Reborn's and almost knocked the fedora off. Tsuna grabbed the fedora as Reborn sprinted through the open doorway. They could hear shouts following their departure but they ignored them and kept running._

_Bullets flew in their direction but due to Reborn's dodging, none hit. They had made it through the forest that was surrounding the mansion and Reborn kept running. He didn't stop until he couldn't hear anything at all and only then he made sure that they were hidden completely. _

_They stayed in the little hideout for an hour before Reborn picked up Tsuna so he could make his way to one of the safe houses. Tsuna fell asleep in Reborn's arms as they moved but he woke up when Reborn placed him down to open the door. They had arrived at the safe house. Tsuna remembered playing within its walls a few weeks ago, when he was being informed of what he had to do when something happened. He remembered how he was told that he had to hide straight away and wait until he was found by Reborn or his parents. He also remembered that he was to stay with Reborn until the crisis had been averted._

_Reborn opened the door, pulling Tsuna from his musings. They both walked in, well in Tsuna's case fell in, and made their way to the table in the dining room. Reborn went around the house and locked every window and door, as well as closing all the curtains, before joining Tsuna at the table. He placed his mobile phone on the table and they both stared at it, waiting for it to ring._

* * *

Tsuna walked into the house and instantly went straight to his bedroom. He ignored Reborn calling out to him and just face-planted onto his bed. Tsuna had good reason to; after all his perfect ten year old cover had just been revealed to the new student. He couldn't believe it. Tsuna had expected that if his cover were to be revealed that it would have been to a native of Namimori, not a new student had arrived that day.

So busy in his internal berating, he didn't realise when Reborn had entered his room. He only realised when he felt something land on the back of his head. Lifting his arms slowly, he carefully picked the object off and brought it in front of his face. Leon flicked out his tongue and it bushed his cheek lightly. Tsuna giggled before rolling on his back.

"I believe he belongs to you." He said giving the chameleon to Reborn.

"He sensed your despair and wanted to cheer you up." Reborn stated as he place Leon back on his fedora. Tsuna smiled at that. He had heard the words hidden within that sentence. Reborn had been worried as well.

"Now then why don't you get changed and then come and tell me what happened." Tsuna sighed again before getting up of his bed. He knew that there was no way that he would be able to not tell Reborn what happened, because even if he didn't Reborn would still find out.

* * *

Reborn was sitting at the table with a cup of espresso in his hand when Tsuna walked in. He looked more at ease now that the Tsunako disguise had been shed. The teen quickly made his way to the table before sitting down and sighing again. Reborn waited patiently for him to start speaking.

"There was a new kid at school today." Tsuna started. Reborn nodded his head. He had known about the new student, but he was still trying to figure out why Tsuna was despairing.

"During P.E we played Bombardment and I made our team lose, so they made me clean up. Once I had cleaned everything up I made my way to locker rooms to get changed, but the girls had chucked my things outside and then locked the doors so I couldn't get in." Tsuna continued, his face growing more depressed with every word he said. Reborn had figured out where this was going, but he let Tsuna continue.

"I figured that I could get changed in the storeroom because the teachers don't come in after school and I still had ten minutes before the DC would show up. Well for some reason the new kid came in while I was getting changed." Tsuna finished and looked down. He didn't need to say anything else because Reborn knew what had happened. This new kid had seen that Tsuna was actually a male. It would seem that Reborn would have to go and see this new kid and have a little talk with him.

"Reborn I know what you're thinking but please leave Gokudera alone. I'm pretty sure he won't say anything as he is new and doesn't really know anyone yet." Tsuna's words brought Reborn out of his visualisation. The name hit Reborn like a tonne of bricks and he abruptly faced Tsuna.

"What did you say the new kid's name was?" He asked.

"I didn't, but his name is Gokudera Hayato. Why?" Tsuna didn't get an answer from Reborn as his mouth twisted into a smirk. _This has just gotten a lot more interesting_.

* * *

When Tsuna arrived at school the following day everything was normal. Obviously Gokudera hadn't told anyone about him being a male. Tsuna could feel Gokudera's gaze on him the moment he entered. He sighed quietly and made his way to his seat, listening to the girls gossiping behind him and ignoring Gokudera's eyes.

"Did you see that man that was walking around this morning?"

"Yeah I did. Did you hear anything about him?

"Apparently he is a substitute teacher."

"Really? Oh god I hope we have him today. He looked so dreamy." Tsuna smothered a snort at those words. _You are a student and he is a teacher, which is illegal and Hibari will come after you_. He stopped listening to the girls and started pulling out his things for the lesson. The bell rang and the students all moved to their seats and waited for the teacher.

When the door opened, Tsuna nearly fell out of his seat. Girls all around the room erupted into dreamy sighs and most of the guys were giving glares at the person standing in the doorway. Once Tsuna had calmed down, he then glared at the person as well. Reborn smirked back, which made the girls sigh even louder.

"Good morning class, my name is Reborn. Tanaka-Sensei is away therefore I will be taking over as your homeroom and Mathematics teacher for the time being." Tsuna suddenly had the urge to look at Gokudera, so he did and saw him staring at Reborn with a look of disbelief. That look lasted about five seconds before Gokudera returned to staring at Tsuna, who had turned away so he didn't get caught looking.

"Now then let's take attendance." Reborn started calling out the students names. He didn't look up unless there was no answer, but he looked when he called out Gokudera's name. This caused Tsuna to become suspicious, about what he didn't know but he was knew Reborn was planning something.

"Sawada Tsunako?" Tsuna raised his hand at the name. Most of the teachers knew that when they called out that name they had to look for a raised hand and Reborn should have realised too, but he didn't look.

"Not here the-" he was cut off by the girl seated next to Tsuna.

"Actually Sensei, she is here. She's sitting beside me." Tsuna looked over at Sasagawa Kyoko with admiration. She was one of the students that told the teachers if he was here when they didn't see him.

"So I see." Reborn said before continuing with the roll.

"Okay then, since we have still got ten more minutes of homeroom, you can all talk amongst yourselves until the bell goes." Reborn told the class when he was finished. The classroom immediately irrupted into noise. Tsuna sighed quietly before resting his head on the table. He now understood why Reborn was smiling when he left this morning.

"Hey." Tsuna looked up and saw Gokudera glaring down at him. He knew that he would be confronted sooner or later, but he wasn't expecting to be confronted in class. Tsuna tilted his head, questioning the male in front of him.

"I know you can talk. So why don't you?" Gokudera asked him. Tsuna shook his head before picking up his pen.

'What are you talking about?' he showed the paper to Gokudera. Gokudera's glare intensified and Tsuna shrank slightly.

"Don't fuck with me. I hea-" Gokudera was cut off by a hand being placed on his shoulder.

"Excuse me Gokudera-san, but we would like to speak with Sawada-san." Tsuna looked at his saviour and saw Kyoko and her best friend Kurokawa Hana standing there. Gokudera huffed before relenting and stalking away.

'Thank you.' Tsuna wrote and bowed his head gratefully.

"Don't mention it. That stupid monkey has been eyeing you off ever since you walked into the classroom." Hana said with a little huff. Tsuna smothered a giggle at the name she had given Gokudera.

"Any way Sawada-san, I was wondering if you would like to join us for lunch today." Tsuna nodded his head and Kyoko beamed at him.

"Thanks. Oh by the way, would it be alright if I called you Tsuna-chan?" She asked him. Tsuna nodded again and her smile became brighter. The two of them stayed near him and talked to him until the bell rang for the next class, for which Tsuna was grateful. It meant that Gokudera's confrontation would be postponed, but it also meant that when it did happen something would probably explode because of it being postponed. Tsuna shook his head; where had that thought come from. Although now that he thought about it, he had the sinking feeling that something would explode.

The next lesson he had was Home Economics which meant that he wouldn't be seeing Gokudera. He silently celebrated before realising that the next class was Mathematics. His celebration quickly died at the thought of Reborn teaching. The man had been teaching him for as long as he could remember and Reborn plus teaching equalled pain for him and probably the other students as well.

He shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts and concentrated on making the cake they had been assigned for the lesson. It looked like a simple enough recipe, but it turned out to be harder then it looked and a lot of people were struggling with it. Everyone seemed to be helping each other out but, like always, Tsuna was left to fend for himself. It was a very good thing that Reborn had made Tsuna learn how to fend for himself, so he knew quite a bit about cooking. Only every now and then he would get the teacher's attention and ask for help, but other than that he was fine. This was the only subject that Tsuna allowed his 'Dame' side of the cover to fall and let his 'girl' side flourish.

Once his cake was in the oven, he started to clean up all the equipment that he used. He made sure that everything was cleaned thoroughly and put away from the same spot he had gotten it from. After all, he didn't want the DC to come after him for not cleaning something properly or putting it back in the right spot. Everyone knew that Hibari like things in the school and town to be in order; the placement of cooking equipment apparently was included.

His cake was one of the first to come out of the oven. He set about getting the icing and decorations ready while he was letting the cake cool. Tsuna had decided to go for a really simple design on the cake. After all, the only people who would be eating it would be himself and Reborn. It's not like anyone else would want some of it. He shook his head to clear his negative thoughts and picked up a knife. The icing was ready, so he set about covering the cake with it. He had made white chocolate icing and was planning on cutting up some strawberries to place on top of the cake. Just as he reached his hand out to the bunch of strawberries he had collected, another hand grabbed the bowl off the bench.

"So, Dame-Tsuna was the one who stole all of the strawberries." A girl said as she pulled the strawberries to her. Tsuna recognised her as Tachibana Mio, one of the girls who liked to bully him often. He looked at the bowl she had in her hand and scoffed quietly. _All of the strawberries? Please, there is only four in there_.

"Well then, seeing as how you won't be needing them, I will take them off your hands. You should thank me Dame-Tsuna. What's wrong? Oh that's right, you can't talk." Mio sneered before laughing and moving back to her bench, taking the strawberries with her. Tsuna looked after her in despair. Now what was he supposed to put onto the cake. Strawberries were the one thing that both he and Reborn agreed on having on top of cakes. He sighed in defeat and looked at his cake again. It looked really plain and boring with just the white chocolate on it. He looked over at the bowl that had the icing it, but saw that there was none of it left so he couldn't even dress it up with the left overs.

Tsuna sighed again but then a bowl of strawberries was placed down in front of him. He looked up to see Kyoko standing there with her cake in her hands. Tsuna quickly gestured for her to put the cake down as well before she dropped it. She seemed to understand, as she placed it down on the bench and stood beside him.

"I saw and heard what Mio said. That was very mean of her, but since I probably took too many strawberries to begin with, I figured that I would share them with you." Tsuna shot her a smile that had flowers and bunnies appearing in the air behind it.

"I would take that as a thank you Kyoko, wouldn't you?" Tsuna jumped slightly when he heard Hana's voice come from behind him. He turned and saw that she had placed her cake down on the other side of him and started decorating it again with what she had brought over. Kyoko had done the same thing on her side as well, so Tsuna reached out and grabbed a couple of the strawberries to cut up before placing them onto his cake.

Compared to Kyoko's and Hana's cakes his was the plainest by far. Kyoko had made her cake look like it was a fairy garden and Hana had turned hers into a simple yet elegant piece. It made Tsuna feel slightly put out, but he didn't care because for the first time since he had started school someone had actually made an effort to cheer him up after a bully attack.

* * *

Tsuna was smiling when he entered the classroom for Mathematics. Something that Reborn immediately noted and decided to try and figure out the cause of his smiling during the course of the class. He watched Tsuna carefully as he walked to his seat, noticing the girl walking beside him. Reborn recognised her as the one who had spoken to him this morning about Tsuna being in the class. He quickly looked at the roll and saw that her name was Sasagawa Kyoko. Reborn looked back just in time to see Tsuna blush slightly and smile at the girl, gesturing with his head.

Now this was interesting. Maybe the boy had developed a crush on her. Reborn shook his head. That was unlikely considering the circumstances, but it would be fun to tease him when he got home.

The bell rang and the students all scrambled to their seats. Reborn quickly picked up a piece of chalk and then turned to face the class. He watched as Tsuna's eyes trained onto the piece of chalk and then he paled, probably remembering previous lessons. Reborn smirked slightly and then began the lesson.

"So today we will be doing algebra. I would like to see how much you all know, so I am going to put several questions on the board and you will all answer them." The students groaned as one. To them it sounded like a test, and no one liked tests. Reborn smirked once again and threw the piece of chalk. The class fell silent and watched the chalk journey across the room and turn to powder against the back wall. When they turned back to face him, ten questions had been written on the board.

"Now, please answer these questions in your work books and show all working out. You have half an hour before I ask people for their answers, so you should hope that you have them done." The words had barely even left his mouth when the sound of pencils scratching against paper was heard. Reborn allowed himself to smile slightly, but hid his face under his fedora. _Another class intimated into submission._

* * *

As soon as the bell rang, Tsuna hurriedly packed his things. It was lunchtime and he was actually going to spend it with other people. He was excited but nervous at the same time. Once his bag was packed he made his way to the door, only to be stopped by Reborn.

"Can I please talk to you for a moment Miss Sawada?" He asked with an innocent look on his face. Tsuna scowled at him but walked over to his desk. By this point all the other students had left the classroom, except for Gokudera. Tsuna didn't exactly want to talk in front of him, but if Reborn did something he may very well have to.

"I believe it will be fine to talk now." Reborn said when he stood in front of his desk. All of the classroom doors were shut and no students had left anything. This all meant that Tsuna had no means of escape; and he felt that he needed too.

"I wasn't expecting the great Reborn to be a teacher here." Gokudera stated as he walked up to the desk.

"Well I certainly wasn't expecting Smokin' Bomb Hayato to be here either." Reborn answered back. "By the way, how is Shamal?"

"He's fine. He was the one who told me to come here." Tsuna was completely lost at this point. He knew of this Shamal person, but he wanted to know how Reborn knew about Gokudera.

"Okay, okay. Time out. What is going on here? And can we move this along? I have somewhere to be." Tsuna gestured at the door with his head. He was getting fed up with all the friendly banter going on between Reborn and Gokudera. Gokudera turned to face him and glared.

"And who exactly are you?" He sneered. Tsuna just looked at him. Gokudera knew Shamal and he knew of Reborn, but he obviously didn't know who Reborn was with.

"I'm –"

"–the reason Shamal sent you." Reborn finished, leaning on his desk. Tsuna glared at him and huffed.

"What?" Gokudera asked, his eyes moving to Reborn before glaring at Tsuna again.

"Didn't Shamal tell you that you could become Vongola Decimo by fighting someone?" Gokudera nodded his head once, his eyes showing his confusion.

"Well, this person right here is the one you have to fight." Gokudera looked at Tsuna and scoffed.

"Really? All I have to do is defeat them and I will become Decimo. If I had known it was going to be this easy, I would have done it sooner." He then stalked towards Tsuna and shoved a piece of paper into his hand.

"Be at this address at five o'clock this afternoon. If you don't show…" Gokudera smirked slightly before leaving the classroom, his threat hanging in the air. Tsuna turned to Reborn.

"Have I ever told you that I hate you?" He asked before looking down at the note.

"All the time," Reborn answered before gesturing to the door.

"I do believe you have a date to get to." Tsuna blushed before glaring at Reborn.

"It's not a date." He said before stalking out of the room. Reborn sat back down and picked up his mug. He smirked and then looked at the window. As he took a sip he sighed wistfully. Five o'clock couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

**A/N:** And done. I know some of you were expecting the whole Gokudera/Tsuna confrontation, but it will happen in the next chapter. I promise.  
Any grammatical errors you spot, feel free to point them out. I don't bite (unlike a certain someone) and will take it into consideration and probably fix it if I get around to it. Reviews are welcome, tell what you think, suggestions for the story, anything really. Please and Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Full Summary:** Sawada Tsunako tries to live her life as normally as she can, but that's hard to do when your guardian is a hitman who wants to make you the perfect mafia boss. She also has a secret that only said guardian and one other person know. This secret is the only thing that has kept her alive these past ten years. So what happens when a new student arrives at the school and he finds out that Sawada Tsunako is actually Sawada Tsunayoshi heir to the most powerful mafia family in history? Well let's just say that things go downhill from there.

**A/N: **So you know what I said about being on a roll with this story, well it turns out I was wrong. I have recently come to the conclusion that third chapters of stories hate me and don't want to be written. This chapter being one of many.  
Anyway really sorry about the awfully long wait for this chapter, but it is done now and hopefully I can write the nest chapter in a shorter amount of time.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KHR, it belongs to Akira Amano.

**Warning:** Probable OOC-ness, Fem!Tsuna disguise, cursing(mostly Gokudera but too much exposure cause others to pick up the habit)

"Blah Blah Blah." – Tsuna speaking

'Blah Blah Blah.' – Tsuna writing

"Blah 'Blah' Blah." – Tsuna quoting

_Blah blah blah _– Thoughts. (Italics that are separated by line breaks are flashbacks)

* * *

_Reborn answered the phone on the first ring, whilst Tsuna jumped in his seat._

"_Yes?" Reborn answered before listening to the person on the other end of the phone. He began nodding and, every now and then, murmuring something that Tsuna was unable to hear. Tsuna pouted, but waited patiently. His waiting paid off as Reborn turned and gave him the phone._

"_Hello?" Tsuna spoke into the phone. _

"_Tsuna, listen to me. You have to run. You have to run as far away as you can." Tsuna listened carefully as his father spoke to him. He could hear gunshots and screams in the background. At one point an explosion was heard and his father cursed before speaking once more._

"_Stay with Reborn. Remember Mama and Papa love you and we will see you again. I promise. Promise me you will stay with Reborn." Tsuna started crying then. He could hear how desperate his father sounded and it made his tears fall faster._

"_Y-yes Papa, I-I promise." He hiccupped in between the words. Tsuna heard his dad laugh quietly before and explosion sounded again._

"_Goodbye Tsuna." He heard before there was a click. Tsuna stared at the phone in his hand before Reborn plucked it out of his hands. He watched as the teen slowly pulled the phone apart before destroying each piece individually. Soon he fell asleep at the table and Reborn moved him to the bedroom._

* * *

The sound of the school bell usually made Tsuna feel happy as he would be getting away from all of the bullies and he could relax in his home. However today it made Tsuna anxious. It meant that it was closer to five o'clock and him having to fight against Gokudera. He was not looking forward to it.

Tsuna packed his bag and took off out of the classroom as quickly as he could. He had barely managed to wave goodbye to Kyoko and Hana before he sped out of the classroom. Reborn had told him to come straight home and get ready for the fight.

He made sure to bypass all his usual routes so he could avoid his bullies. It would be just perfect if he arrived at the fight already beaten up. He shook his head as he ducked behind a corner, out of sight as Mio walked past. Once she had walked past Tsuna continued towards the gates.

He had almost reached the gate when his intuition suddenly sounded like an alarm. Tsuna dove to the side as an explosion rocked the ground where he had been standing. He quickly stood up and looked around, glad that no one had tried to leave yet. Walking towards him was Gokudera, cigarette in his mouth and dynamite in his hand. In the distance Tsuna could just make out the black jacket of Hibari Kyoya. Tsuna grimaced before taking up a defensive position. _This could be problematic._

* * *

Reborn jumped as the explosion echoed back to him. He cursed and quickly ran out of his office. Other teachers and students were looking around in confusion but they were all just standing there. Reborn ignored the looks he was given as he sprinted past. He should have known this would happen. Shamal had told him about Gokudera's tendencies.

From the corner of his eye he saw a black jacket flapping behind him. He turned his head slightly and saw that Hibari Kyoya was following him. His eyes were fixed out the window, on the smoke that was rising from the crater sitting in the ground.

Reborn jumped down the staircase and burst out through the door. Hibari was still following him, always staying the same distance away. All the students that had been walking around outside had run as soon as the explosion occurred. The rest had all run as soon as they spotted Hibari.

Reborn could see Gokudera up ahead and Tsuna picking himself up off the ground. He heard Hibari growl and then speed up. Before he overtook Reborn, the man held out an arm. Hibari stopped and then glared at him.

"Move your arm, Herbivore." Hibari growled out. Reborn returned his glare with a smirk.

"Don't interfere just yet." Reborn stated before moving at a quicker pace. Hibari growled but kept the same pace behind him.

"Why should I listen to you?" Hibari asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"You'll see." Reborn answered mysteriously. They arrived close enough that they would be able to hear what Tsuna and Gokudera were saying, but far enough that they won't be seen instantly.

"Now just sit back and enjoy the show." Reborn stated with a smirk.

* * *

"Weren't we going to do this later? Five o'clock to be exact?" Hibari heard Tsuna ask, frustrated. He was confused as to why the Herbivore was talking, considering he thought her to be mute. Gokudera walked a bit closer to the girl before spitting out the end of his cigarette and lighting up another one.

"After some thinking, I thought that it would be better to just get it over with now. I will be able to become Decimo quicker this way." He answered before rising up a stick of dynamite to his mouth and lighting it with his cigarette. Hibari growled as the bomber threw the stick at the girl. When the dynamite missed and hit the ground of the school instead, he took a step forward. The arm of the new teacher stopped him again.

"It's just starting to get interesting." Reborn stated. Hibari started at him, his expression showing his disbelief.

"Just watch."

Hibari looked back at the two Herbivores were fighting. The male was lighting and throwing more dynamite and the female was dodging them.

"Tch, Double Bombs." The bomber called out, throwing double the amount of bombs being at the Tsuna. Her eyes widened slightly, before narrowing and taking on an orange tinge. As he watched, the herbivore dashed forward and diffused the bombs coming towards her. The bomber pulled out more dynamite and threw them again. This time, her eyes became completely orange and a faint flame appeared on her forehead. Hibari blinked and she disappeared.

"Dammit, then Triple Bombs." The bomber yelled through gritted teeth. The amount of bombs he had held in his hands was impossible to hold. Hibari wouldn't be surprised if he dropped any. The minute that thought entered his head, Gokudera dropped a single lit dynamite onto the ground beside his feet. Hibari smirked slightly; it serves him right for destroying school property. Injured by his own weapon.

"Shit." Gokudera swore as, almost comically, the rest of the dynamite followed. He quickly started to diffuse the dynamite surrounding him, but Hibari could tell that he wouldn't be quick enough.

As he watched a flash of orange flew towards the bomber and tackled him to the ground, far away from the dynamite. The dynamite exploded moments after Gokudera's feet left the ground.

When the smoke died down he saw Gokudera and Tsuna lying on the ground. Gokudera was conscious but dazed and Tsuna was unconscious with her clothing ripped. Hibari stepped forward now and was followed by Reborn.

"I will be taking these with me. Damage costs will be handled by me as well, just send me the bill." Reborn said as he lifted both of the herbivores onto his shoulders. Hibari growled but let the man leave. He looked around at the damaged grounds and saw that although dynamite had been used, it was in a secluded area and it wasn't damaged too badly.

The students that were milling around the area all approached the gate and walked out of there as quickly as they could, eager to get away from Hibari. Hibari glared lightly and they all ran away faster. It made his mood rise slightly to see that there were still some people who obeyed him. He turned and stalked back to his office to go and do some blasted paperwork. That thought made his mood plummet again. The few students remaining scattered, trying to get away from his foul mood.

* * *

Tsuna woke with a gasp. He floundered about for a moment before he realised that he was on the couch in his house. The blanket that had been covering him fell to the ground the moment he calmed down. Reborn walked into the room as though the subtle rustle of the blanket hit the ground called him.

"I see you're finally awake." He stated as he placed a mug of espresso and a glass of water on the table before sitting down.

"Yeah, but my head hurts." Tsuna winced before carefully picking up the glass and sculling the drink quickly. Once that was done he looked around the room carefully. His intuition had been going off since he woke up and, looking over at the other couch, he knew why.

Gokudera was passed out on the couch, covered in a blanket. Tsuna glared at Reborn.

"You allowed the person who not only tried to kill, but knows my secret, into our house. Are you insane?" Tsuna asked, completely flabbergasted.

"No, I am not insane, but yes I did allow him in because his mentor told me to look after him. I also asked for him to come."

"Oh I see, well I guess it is natural for us to help out because Shamal, I'm guessing Shamal is his mentor, asked you t – wait you asked him to come here?" The words Reborn had said finally reached Tsuna's brain. Reborn nodded once, picking up his mug.

"Why?" Tsuna asked after sighing harshly.

"It's time that you gathered your guardians. You need to come out of hiding sooner or later." Reborn told him after taking a sip of his espresso. Tsuna sighed and looked back over at Gokudera. He was sleeping peacefully, but twitched when Tsuna had glanced at him. Almost like he could tell when he was being looked at.

"He doesn't seem to be that bad. His use of dynamites was exquisite, although his temper might be a problem." Tsuna mused, ignoring Reborn's brief look of triumph. Tsuna stood up and walked into the kitchen to fill up his glass of water, as well as get one for Gokudera.

When he walked back in Gokudera was sitting up straight on the couch looking like a lost puppy. Tsuna smiled lightly at that.

"Here you go." Tsuna handed the glass to him. Gokudera looked at it inquisitively before taking a sip. When he was done he looked down at his lap.

"Thank you." Gokudera looked back up at Tsuna with admiration in his eyes. Tsuna was startled and took a slight step back before smiling at him.

"Don't worry about it," Tsuna replied offhandedly, blushing slightly.

"No, you saved my life even though I had tried to kill you. I will follow you to the ends of the Earth Jyuudiame!" His exclamation startled Tsuna again.

"Ah, don't call me that, call me Tsuna." Gokudera shot him a glare.

"No, Jyuudiame is Jyuudiame." Tsuna just sighed in defeat. He settled back down on the couch as he took a sip of his water.

"So, I was wondering why you don't talk at school?" The silence had been broken by Gokudera's question. Tsuna jumped at the noise and spilt water down himself. Gokudera immediately started apologising but was stopped quickly.

"I don't talk because I obviously have a male voice and I am supposed to be female." Tsuna answered placing his cup down.

"That makes a lot of sense." Gokudera nodded at the explanation.

"If you ask me, Tsuna could get away with talking any way. His voice is girly enough." Reborn smirked at the angry expressions he got from both Tsuna and Gokudera. Gokudera, however, realised who he was glaring at and stopped almost straight after he started.

This friendly banter continued until Reborn told Tsuna it was time to do both his homework and training. Tsuna immediately sprinted out of the room. He had been with Reborn long enough that if he hesitated in the slightest there would be more hell to pay than what was already coming.

* * *

Hibari slammed the file down onto the desk. He almost let out a frustrated sigh, but held it in by the sheer force of his will. The file was giving him a headache. There was very little in it and one of the things that were in it was contradicting what he had witnessed that afternoon.

Sawada Tsunako was supposed to be a mute. She had spoken to the new student and didn't have any trouble speaking what so ever. Hibari knew that even if she could talk but didn't want to, she should still have trouble doing because her voice wouldn't have been used very often.

This time Hibari couldn't keep the sigh in. He looked over at the file sitting beside it. This file was on the new teacher, Reborn, but it was even smaller than the student. This didn't feel right to him. Actually the fact that the principle was the one who hired the man without any input from Hibari was enough to get his senses flaring.

He picked up the file and flicked it open. Inside there was a picture of the teacher, his full name, previous jobs, and extra random information. Hibari almost sighed again. This was useless. He didn't know why he was looking through these files. There was nothing in here that would give him the answers that he was looking for, whatever they may be.

Hibari closed the file. These files were ridiculously small, but considering they were only made up of whatever the student or teacher had put down when entering, it was to be expected. Hibari moved both files to the edge of his desk and waited. About two seconds later, Kusakabe walked into the room.

"Here is all the information we could find on Sawada Tsunako and Reborn. Also we found some information on who Sawada's parents might be and brought those as well, although it isn't concrete." Kusakabe walked to the desk and placed files much larger than the schools onto it. Hibari let out a small noise of approval before turning to the new files. Kusakabe took this as his cue to leave.

The minute Kusakabe shut the door, Hibari opened the top file. This file was about Sawada Tsunako and had much, much more information than the school files did. He flicked through the file quickly, skimming over all the information that was there. When he was done he put it down and picked up the next one, making a mental note to read over it more thoroughly once he had skimmed all the files.

The next file was about Reborn. His file was quite a bit smaller but it was making Hibari's bloodlust rise. He was getting excited reading the information within the file. This Reborn, last name unknown, would make a very strong opponent, one that Hibari wasn't sure if he could defeat and it was making him want to fight even more. However he had more pressing matters to deal with.

The last file was on the people who were suspected to be the student's parents. Hibari immediately realised why when he saw the photographs. Although they had to be at least ten years old, the resemblance between the woman and Sawada Tsunako was startling. Hibari read this file more thoroughly than the others.

Sawada Iemitsu and his wife Sawada Nana were most definitely Tsunako's parents. Hibari was wondering why she didn't live with them when he saw that their status was classified as unknown. He tucked that piece of information away for later and looked at something that was confusing him even more.

According to the file, the Sawada's only had one child. Hibari had assumed that this child was Tsunako, but his assumption was thrown back in his face when he flipped the page. The next page was information on the child and it even included a photograph of them, albeit a ten year old photo. In the photo was a three year old child who was sitting in the arms of a teen wearing a black suit. Underneath the photo were words that made Hibari drop the file on the table and call Kusakabe back in.

Once Kusakabe had entered Hibari ordered the man to follow him and took off out of the school. The wind from the door slamming shut after him caused the paper of the files to flutter, the words under the photograph out in the open for anyone to see.

Sawada Tsunayoshi in the arms of his tutor, Reborn.

* * *

**A/N: **And there we have it. Tell me if you liked it or if you didn't. Please and Thank you.


End file.
